


Good Morning

by Aabysinyaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Future Fic, Gen, Seriously I just needed a pick me up and thought this idea was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aabysinyaa/pseuds/Aabysinyaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in the future, let us also assume that nothing awful that has happened in the last couple of seasons of the show, happened here.</p>
<p>Derek has a baby, need I say more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Early morning on a Saturday Stiles pulled into the Hale driveway, his fading blue Jeep just a little more faded. Large and small dents littered the sides, some beaten back out again and three long gouges down side above the right wheel.

Souvenirs of the past.

It came into view, blooming a soft white and charcoal, smudges of green the garden that Derek had insisted on, blending into the more muted shades of the forest surrounding it.

He parked and was out of the car in one swift motion, keeping keys at hand and snagging his backpack from the backseat, it was almost a beat up as his car at this point, he pondered replacing it but had settled on finishing high school with it.

Taking the steps two at a time he tested the door, locked, unsurprising, the reason for keeping the keys out. He walked in, locking the door again behind him, a habit trained into them all by Derek and dropped his pack in the living room. It was spacious and light but felt a bit too bright in the sharp early morning light, the white walls almost glowing, tempered by the dark furniture. Not in here.

He must be upstairs, very well could be sleeping still, once things had settled down it became obvious that Derek was not in any, way, shape or form, a morning person. Sure you could wake him if you like, but a Derek that hadn't slept in was oddly reminiscent of early days Derek.

He took the stairs two at a time, light on his feet, he didn't want to thud. There was Talia to think about.

Derek's door was ajar.

Yep, Stiles could have guessed, she was new to the pack, just a month and a half, their Alpha slept with his door open and ready.

He pushed the door open further gingerly, not wanting it to creak and disturb them.

The picture that greeted him made his heart flutter, as it always did, Stiles figured the pack thought he had a heart murmur by now. Derek was dozing, the curtains half drawn and flooding the bed with a softer light, broken by the trees near his window.

His eyelashes casting shadows over his cheekbones, hiding forest green eyes. His skin was washed a pale pink. Stiles released his breath harshly as Derek shifted slightly, curling tighter around the smaller shape in the bed, as though sensing that Stiles was there.

Derek only had a few rules about being in his house, he had to know you were there, even if he wasn't. No matter if he's sleeping or across the country, but Stiles didn't want to disturb this moment of tranquility, this oasis of happiness.

Because when Derek was awake, even if it wasn't at the forefront of his mind, all the horrible things from his past were waiting.

Preying on any moment of weakness.

He focused again on the still forms asleep.  
He could remember the day they'd found out that Derek's girlfriend Joan, was pregnant, the condom broke, she'd announced in front of the whole pack. He'd never seen Derek's face so red and there'd been a lengthy discussion about what to do, the pregnancy was easy.

There was one hitch, however. Derek had to introduce her to werewolves.

It hadn't gone over well, it could have been worse, but, by the end of it, she couldn't handle the idea that maybe her baby was going to be a little furry once a month.

Seven and a half months later there was Talia. Joan had stuck around for the first week and perhaps Derek had thought that maybe she'd changed her mind but then she was gone.

A note and a baby the only things left of her. She'd promised that she would tell no one and that they'd never hear from her again and as far as they knew. She'd kept her promise on both accounts.

Derek shifted again, a frown creasing his forehead, his eyelids flickered and he settled again.

His eyes shot open and he half sat up, startled, his lips pulled back around a mouthful of sharp teeth, and eyes glowing a deep vermillion, he had his eyebrows drawn together as he blinked, bleary-eyed as they faded back to a forest green.

“What's wrong?” he grumbled, voice rough from sleep and stifling a yawn.

“No, no, nothing's wrong, just over to study, was coming up to tell you,” Stiles yammered.

The frown eased and Derek let his head slump back down onto his pillow.  
“Okay,” he huffed softly into it, eyes already closed again. He nuzzled into it, hand finding the crown of Talia's crown.

He ran his fingers gently through the thick dark hair that grew there. Stiles knew that it was soft like down or pups fur. It stuck forward like a Mohawk flicking up at the tips.

A smile teased Derek’s lips and Stiles felt his stomach twist and ache.

The glow of the sun had gotten softer and had yellowed as early morning made way for the rest of the day. Stiles slunk back downstairs and set himself up in the living room.

-

He'd probably been studying for an hour before he heard movement upstairs and Derek came down with Talia on his hip. Plus a fresh pair of jeans, minus a shirt, which was currently tucked under the arm not supporting the baby.

“Can you hold her for a sec?” Derek asked, already holding Talia out to him. Throwing down his pen he sat up took a hold of her, quick to support her head.

He'd gotten a lot of practice by now.

“I'm making breakfast, want anything?”

“I'm good on the food front,” Stiles confessed, tapping a large bag of potato chips with his foot. Derek looked decidedly unimpressed.

“I'll make you something,” he drew his eyebrows together slightly and there was no arguing with that, Stiles shrugged and turned his attention back to little Talia.

Yeah, a lot had happened over the past couple of years, but if the end result was this, he figured it was almost worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. It was also an exercise on description.  
> Morning's specifically.


End file.
